Happy Early Birthday, Bella!
by belladena
Summary: Alice's secret surprise for Bella and Edward. Bella's the only human. Be Warned- Very lemony one shot. My first time writing something like this! Definately M for a reason.


**A/N: This is your fair warning. GRAPHIC LEMON AHEAD. I don't own these vamps or Bella, Stefanie Meyer does. I am just having fun helping them have fun! LOL. Enjoy!**

I stared at her, not quite comprehending the feelings pulsing through my body right now. I loved Edward, but the instant my eyes locked with Kate's, my stomach felt funny and I felt a tightening in my core. I had never, ever thought of a woman that way.

Shaking the thought from my head, I walked across the room to where Edward stood with her, ready to introduce us for the first time and I struggled to put the racy thoughts I was having out of my mind. Thank God he couldn't read my mind and, if my arousal was, by some chance, strong enough for him to smell, he would definitely not think it was because of her.

She smirked a little as she took my hand to shake it and Edward glared at her as she attempted to shock me with her menacing power. I realized this after I had taken her hand and she looked puzzled and a little disappointed. She seemed to hold my hand just a second or two longer than a casual handshake would warrant and, as Edward introduced us, I lost complete focus of what he was saying as my mind wandered.

I snapped back to reality as she kept her grip on my hand and slowly dragged it around her body to the curve of her bottom. She moved my hand just under the crease where her butt and thigh met and left it there. I was frozen. What was happening? Was Edward OK with this? Did he notice?

Edward's mouth dropped open and he took my other hand, giving me a gentle tug towards him. Just then she let out a rumble warning him to stop and, I have no idea why, but he just stood there. I looked up at Edward quite sure that he would be angry, but his lips curved up into the smile I love so much. "Bella, she wants to play with you while I watch. If you would allow it, I think that may be the most sensual thing I could ever imagine. Will you, love?" Is he mad!?!? What kind of spell had she put on him?

I just gaped at him trying to figure out what could possibly be going on in his head. He really seemed serious and he didn't seem like he was being controlled in any way... All the while, the burn in between my legs was growing. Weird. Kind of hot, but still weird. Could I really deny him this? After all of the times that I wanted to take things further with him, my love was asking me to do the very thing that my body ached for- something sexual; so what if it involved another woman. I put all apprehensions out of my mind, felt confidance course through me and smiled shyly back at him.

Very slowly, I stepped toward her so that our breasts brushed together just barely. I couldn't help the small moan that escaped my lips. She moaned a soft growl in return and began her slow exploration of my body. First, she slid my hand further around her ass so that my finger tips grazed her slit through her silk pants. I could feel that she wasn't wearing any underwear and my fingers instinctively curved to push further in between her cheeks. She molded herself closer to me and Edward stepped back and plopped himself on the sofa next to us, unbuttoning his pants. "Do you mind, Bella? I know you haven't seen me like this and that it's not at all gentlemanly, but I am growing quite uncomfortable in the confines of my pants."

I just nodded, speechless. This was getting better by the minute. I couldn't imagine something more erotic than the site of him grasping himself while Kate did who-knows-what with me. The fact that I didn't know how this would unfold made it that much more tantalizing. I turned back to her and her eyes were black with lust.

She glanced down at my chest and began slowly unbuttoning my buttons, grazing my nipples with her knuckles as she slowly worked her way down. The fire between my legs was growing and I felt myself getting wetter with anticipation. I groaned in impatience and she smiled again. "Patience, Bella. I promise to take my time with you, dear. This is definitely something you wouldn't want me to rush.

My shirt slipped from my shoulders and she slid her hands under my bra straps exposing my erect nipples and sweet, perfect breasts. Edward groaned at my exposure and, as I turned to glance at him, I noticed the tip of his cock glistening with moisture. This was too much! I licked my lips and turned to Kate asking her with my eyes if I could turn my attention to him for a few minutes. She nodded. His eyes were closed and his head was arched back as I licked the top of his head, tasting the salty juices on his manhood. He groaned again and hissed at the contact. I had never imagined another woman would be the cause of us finally becoming intimate, but I certainly was not complaining. As I lowered my mouth on him, I felt her hands cup my breasts from behind and I moaned with him in my mouth, causing him to twitch and grow even harder. Kneeling behind me, she slid her hand down the front of my pants and slipped her fingers between my folds, eliciting another groan from me and, subsequently, Edward.

With slow torture, Kate proceeded to unbutton my pants and slide them down to expose my lace panties. I could feel them sticking to my wetness and I looked up to see the desire flaring in Edward's eyes. She slipped off the panties just as slowly, teasing Edward so that it took as long as possible for him to see the darkness between my legs. I lowered my mouth back down onto his hardness and slowly pumped it up and down letting him graze the back of my throat. He moaned and, as much as I thought he would, he never asked me to stop. My core was dripping with wetness now. Having him in my mouth was driving me crazy and I kept up my slow teases, swirling my tongue around his perfect, swollen head, even tracing it around his perfect, balls, eliciting a growl from him that actually startled me. "Don't stop Bella. Please. Just keep doing what your doing, slowly, teasing. You are driving me crazy, love, but it's not as intense as I thought. I can control myself and, as long as you are in control of this, I know I won't hurt you. As long as I don't move, you'll be safe."

"I think it's time for you to watch a little, Edward. This was my idea, remember?" said Kate. "Bella, you stay right where you are, just don't touch him. Let him watch and long for your touch for a little while." And with that, I did as I was told and let her continue exploring my body. She must have taken off her clothes while I was focused on Edward because I felt her cool breasts press into my back while her right hand cupped my most private area. She slipped her middle finger inside of me and slowly pumped it in and out. The coolness along with my wet warmth sent a chill through my body as I felt her kiss and suck on my earlobe. A husky moan escaped my lips once again and I begged Edward with my eyes, begged him to stop watching and jump up from where he was and fuck me. I was so overcome with raw lust that I could barely see straight; but, I did as I was told and let her continue her sweet torture. She slid two fingers in, then three, pumping slowly in and out a few more times until I felt my stomach tighten. Just then, she stopped and placed her fingers in his mouth so he could lick my juices from them.

"Please, Kate." Edward said.

"Just a few more minutes, sweet Edward. You two are both so innocent. You will be so dissappointed if I let you rush this."

And then, she took my hand and eased me up to sit next to Edward on the couch. She layed me sideways so my back was against the arm and then placed one of my legs behind his back and the other hanging off the couch. Edward could see me, all of me, and, instead of feeling self concious or uncomfortable, I felt sexier than I ever thought possible. She slowly laid herself on her stomach across his legs so his cock rested against her back and placed her head between my legs, inhaling deeply. "Doesn't she smell delicious, Edward? I am going to eat her pussy in front of you and feel your cock twitch against my back while you imagine yourself inside her hot, wet, body."

Edward just whimpered, but didn't take his eyes off of me. He could see all of me and he roamed every inch of my exposed body with his hungry eyes. As Kate began her way in between my thighs, Edward slid his hand to my breasts, slowly pinching and pulling at my nipples. She started out licking long trails along the entire length of the inside of my folds, barely touching my clit when she reached it. I shivered and panted as I kept my eyes on Edward. I felt her start to circle my clit and suck on it gently and I felt that familiar pressure building in the pit of my stomach, making my pants louder and shorter. She slid her finger inside of me and then pulled it out, sliding it back towards my ass, placing gentle pressure where I least expected it, driving me almost over the edge. She was sucking and licking more slowly now and I watched the juices glistening and dripping on the end of his cock again, as it twitched with desire for me.

Kate looked up at me and asked me if I was ready for him. I just nodded, speechless, begging for the moment to just happen already. The waiting was too much. I looked at Edward and he asked me if it was OK. Seriously, did he really just ask me? Mr. "Stop, we can't go any further" Edward Cullen just asked me if I would have sex with him. Hell yes. I was not waiting a minute longer for him to change his mind.

"Stay where you are, Edward" she said. "It will be safer." He didn't move.

Kate took my hand and turned me towards her so my back was facing Edward. She had me sit on his lap and place my knees on the couch on either side of his legs. I let my head fall back so our cheeks touched and he hissed from the heat of my cheek against his cold face. "Now, Bella, slowly lower yourself onto him. When it starts to hurt, you can pause and I will help you down the rest of the way." I grasped his hard cock, my fingers not reaching the whole way around. He was thick. Would he fit? Not time to worry now. I was wet enough, that was for sure. I slid him to my entrance and paused, then slowly began sliding down onto him as he clenched his teeth together and hissed again. It burned and I paused out of reflex, when I felt Kate's strong hands push me down the rest of the way until I felt myself touching his lap. I stayed there for a little while, allowing myself to adjust to his size while he nuzzled his nose in my neck and whispered "I love you Bella. My sweet Bella. You feel so good, so hot, around me. Don't worry love, I won't hurt you. I couldn't live if I never felt this again.

Kate lowered herself between my legs and slid her tongue over my clit as I began to slowly pump up and down. It soon stopped hurting and the feeling was replaced by the now familiar building tightness in my core. Her tongue was too much and I begged her to stop for a minute so I could concentrate on him. She snickered and sat back on her heels and began rubbing circles around her own clit while she watched me pump Edward in and out of me, his balls pounding into me every time I descended. My throaty moans were unstoppable now and I couldn't control them any more than I could control the building sensation between my legs. "Edddddwaaaard," I moaned. "I think I'm getting close" I barked out with a hoarse breathy voice. That was it. Everything exploded as I clenched around him and spasmed on his cock, crashing down on him one last time while he screamed and released into me. Kate brought herself to her own climax as she too moaned with us.

I fell back against Edward's chest in exaustion, keeping him inside me while he slowly softened. He nuzzled my neck once again and whispered a quiet "Thank you" in my ear. And, with that, I turned and thanked Kate.

"Don't thank me, Bella. This was Alice's idea. Consider it an early birthday present." And with that, she replaced her clothes, winked at us and walked out the door.

**Please read and review. I have just written a few chapters of my first story last night and today and now this lemony one shot just flowed from my fingertips. AND I haven't even gotten one little review yet. Pretty please?**


End file.
